1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical zero-force contact connector device composed of two complementary connector components, wherein one connector component is constructed, for example, as a female multi-point connector with spring contacts and the other connector component is constructed, for example, as a male multi-point connector with blade contacts. The device further includes an actuating unit for placing the contacts into contact with one another, wherein the actuating unit includes a linearly moveable slide member which interacts with a guide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known electrical contact connector devices of this type, the contact elements are arranged in a row of base elements or in several parallel rows of base elements and the contact elements can be placed in and out of contact in the connected state of the two connector components by means of adjusting sliders which are displaceable along the row or rows of base elements.
The characteristic feature of such zero-force contact connector devices is the fact that the two connector components can be connected to each other and disconnected from each other without having to overcome any contact pressure forces of the contact elements which are placed into contact with one another. The contact elements are constructed, for example, as so-called blade contacts which are arranged in the stationary connector component. On the other hand, the contact elements arranged in the moveable connector component are preferably constructed as spring contacts. The contact connector device ensures that the two connector components are always coupled to one another in a positively engaging manner, as long as the contact elements are in contact with each other as a result of the spring forces; moreover, it is also ensured that the two connector components can only be connected and disconnected when the contact elements are not in contact with one another.
In a zero-force contact connector of the above-described type disclosed in German Patent 27 07 122, the spring contacts and the blade contacts are each supported by base elements in housings and/or on strips which can be connected to one another while guiding each other and in which the corresponding contact elements can be placed in and out of contact by actuating a slide member. For this purpose, the slide member guided on the contact support has a guide duct into which projections of cam members project during displacement and which, in the end position thereof, place the spring contacts in contact with the blade contacts.
It is also known in the art to form a connector component by a printed circuit board which can be moved with its contact elements through a longitudinal slot of the other connector component into the area of the contact elements, for example, the spring contacts.